In some applications, it may be necessary, when a number of slaves are present on a bus designed for a serial communication protocol of the open drain type, to be able to identify them even though they are not initially discernible by their address.
Now, currently, it is not possible, with conventional serial protocols such as the I2C protocol for example, to manage the response conflicts when a number of slave circuits respond simultaneously over the bus.